Die Marauders in ihrem siebten Schuljahr
by AmiGryffindor
Summary: Was zusammen gehört hat sich nun endlich auch gefunden. Kaum sind James und Lily aus den Ferien zurück turteln sie auch schon miteinander. Sehr zum Mißfallen von Sirius, der eigentlich eine schöne Zeit mit James haben wollte. Hat das Dreamteam James u


Titel: Die Marauders in ihrem siebten Schuljahr

Untertitel: Turteltäubchen

Teil: 1/?

Autor1: Jumiko

Email: 

Autor2: Ryouchan

Email: SweetAngelfireweb.de

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: PG

Inhalt: Was zusammen gehört hat sich nun endlich auch gefunden. Kaum sind James und Lily aus den Ferien zurück turteln sie auch schon miteinander. Sehr zum Mißfallen von Sirius, der eigentlich eine schöne Zeit mit James haben wollte. Hat das Dreamteam James und Sirius überhaupt noch eine Chance?

Warnungen: slash

Pairing: geheim

Archiv: ja und fortlaufend

Disclaimer: Die genannten Charaktere sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers, die Geschichte jedoch gehört uns, wurde von uns erfunden und basiert nur teilweise auf den Fakten der bereits erschienen Bücher.

Es war ein völlig untypischer Tag für London. Nicht nur, daß die Sonne schien und die Wolken am Himmel so gut wie keinen Regen ankündigten. Die Leute waren auch noch außerordentlich gut gelaunt. So kam es, daß sich diesmal kein einziger über die vielen komisch gekleideten Menschen beschwerte, die am Bahnhof Kings Cross plötzlich zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 verschwanden.

Sirius war diesmal überpünktlich und bewaffnet mit einer neuen Eule, die er als Belohnung für seine ZAGs erhalten hatte. Überhaupt ein Wunder, daß seine Eltern diese überhaupt wahrgenommen hatten, denn ganz hatten sie es immer noch nicht verwunden, daß ihr Sohn nach Gryffindor und nicht wie geplant nach Slytherin gekommen war.

Remus eilte über die Straße auf den Bahnhof zu. Er mußte sich nun beeilen, seine Mutter hatte ihn noch ewig, mit Kleinigkeiten und besorgten Fragen (wie zum Bsp., ob er auch wirklich alles dabei hatte) aufgehalten. Nun musste er schon rennen um den Zug noch zu erreichen und das schwere Gepäck, dass er mühsam hinter sich herzog, machte ihm die Sache auch nicht unbedingt leichter.

Schließlich erreichte er jedoch sein Ziel,...blieb aber erst zum kurzen Ausruhen stehen, als er Gleis 9¾ sicher passiert hatte. Der Zug war noch da...Remus atmete erleichtert auf und ignorierte erst einmal sein Seitenstechen...

Er sah sich fast automatisch nach bekannten Gesichtern um.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge, der die ganze Zeit den Zug und die vorbeigehenden Passanten beobachtet hatte, kam lächelnd auf Remus zu. Er zog sein Gepäck locker hinter sich her, als würde dieses rein gar nichts wiegen. "Da bist du ja endlich, mußte deine Mutter dich wieder mit allen möglichen Ratschlägen überhäufen?"

Überrascht blickte Remus in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vernommen hatte. "Hallo Sirius...äh...ja" er wurde leicht rot und seufzte "sie hätte mich wieder mal am liebsten nicht gehen lassen...aber ich hab's geradeso noch geschafft"

Remus hatte sich für einen Augenblick auf seinem Koffer niedergelassen um sich kurz zu erholen, stand nun aber auf und kam Sirius entgegen.

"Soll ich ihn dir leicht zaubern? Wenn ich nicht aufpasse fliegt meiner weg ..." Sirius betrachtete Remus und seinen Koffer lächelnd, während er leicht mit seinem Zauberstab herum wirbelte.

Moony mußte nun lachen..."Und ich hab mich eben schon gewundert, warum du deinen Koffer so locker hinter dir hergezogen hast, meine erste Vermutung war ja, dass du alle Bücher zu Hause gelassen hast" Er nickte dann als Antwort auf Sirius Frage "Aber nur wenn dein kleiner "Hilfezauber" auch erlaubt ist"

"Außerhalb von Hogwarts darf nicht gezaubert werden, Mr Lupin." Sirius schaffte es gekonnt Professor McGonagalls Stimme nachzuahmen, tippte dann jedoch auf Moonys Koffer, welcher sich sofort sehr leicht anfühlte.

Moony seufzte wieder leise "Weißt du Padfoot, das ist mir im Moment ziemlich egal, ich durfte mit dem schweren Teil, eben einen Marathonlauf hierher vollbringen" Er schaute nun zu Sirius auf...es kam ihm vor als wenn er immer kleiner wurde, aber scheinbar war Sirius wohl über die kurzen Ferien schon wieder ein Stück gewachsen. Unbewußt mußte er lächeln. Jetzt sah er sich aber wieder auf dem Bahnhof um..."Sag mal...hast du James schon gesehen?"

"Turteltäubchen James ist bereits mit Lily und Wormtail im Zug und hält uns ein Abteil warm. Das war richtig schlimm als die hier ankamen ... Küßchen hier, Küßchen da ..." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf lächelte aber. "Sag wachse ich dir zu viel, Moony?"

Remus wendete schnell seinen Blick zur Seite auf den Boden und lief leicht rot an...manchmal war es ihm regelrecht unheimlich wie Sirius ihn durchschaute..."Kann sein" nuschelte er leise. Zugegebenermaßen hatten Sirius "gedankenleserische Fähigkeiten" Remus jetzt so durch einander gebracht, dass ihm zum Thema Lily und James erst mal auch keine passenden Worte einfielen.

"Ähm...gehn wir zu Peter?" fragte er deshalb, um so schnell wie möglich ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden.

"Dann werden wir aber gleichzeitig auf die zwei Turteltäubchen treffen ..." Sirius schüttelte sich noch einmal, wobei seine Haare nur so durch die Gegend flogen und meinte dann: "OK, aber beschwer dich dann nicht, wenn dir das ganze Geturtel auf den Geist geht."

Moony grinste nun...

"Naja ich hab zwei Ohren...und zur Not kann ich auch die Augen zumachen und schlafen"

Es störte Remus nicht wenn die Zwei miteinander liebäugelten...schließlich freute er sich für James...er hatte lange genug versucht, bei Lily zu landen, und seine Mühe wurde nun endlich belohnt. Allerdings ertappte Moony sich auch manchmal dabei, wie er die Zwei beneidete...

Er nahm nun seinen "Sirius sei Dank" leichteren Koffer und ging damit zum Zug.

Sirius folgte ihm und schnitt eine Grimasse, als er die beiden Turteltauben wieder erblickte. "Ich würde jetzt lieber mit den Slytherins ein Abteil teilen ..." Meinte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Diese Bemerkung von Sirius war Moony nicht entgangen und er drehte sich kurz zu ihm um..."Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüste, würde ich meinen, du bist eifersüchtig" er grinste vielsagend und stupste Sirius leicht an.

"Das bin ich rein gar nicht ..." Sirius lief leicht rot an. "Ich glaub ich sollte unseren Busenfreunden wirklich einen Besuch abstatten ..."

"Hey du kannst ja rot werden" Remus grinste.

Das hatte er bei Sirius überhaupt noch nicht gesehen und zu seiner großen Verwunderung musste er feststellen, dass er das unglaublich süß fand. Remus fuhr plötzlich etwas zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, was dachte er da gerade??

"Du kommst jetzt mit rein" sagte er immer noch leicht irritiert zu Sirius und schob ihn in das Abteil...

Sirius schnaubte leicht und setzte sich James und Lily gegenüber ans Fenster, während er versuchte beide nicht zu betrachten.

Moony beobachtete amüsiert das Schauspiel zwischen den Dreien.

Lily versuchte sich James wenigstens ein wenig vom Hals zu halten...der ließ sich davon allerdings gar nicht beeindrucken... und um Sirius schien sich eine Art elektrisches Feld aufzubauen, je länger er den Beiden zusah.

Schließlich griff Moony nach seinem Umhang, zog den Tagespropheten hervor und drückte ihn Sirius in die Hand.

Dann lehnte er sich leicht zu ihm rüber...

"Du mußt ihn ja nicht unbedingt lesen, aber so bleibt dir der Anblick erspart"

Peter hingegen saß in seiner Ecke und verdrückte einen Schokofrosch nach dem anderen ohne sich auch nur irgendwie für die Geschehnisse zu interessieren.

Sirius schien sich gar nicht für den Tagespropheten zu interessieren, blätterte jedoch trotzdem darin, während er leise und unverständlich vor sich hin brummelte. Irgendwie schien ihm total die Laune verdorben zu sein.

Remus vernahm das "Gebrummel" nur allzu deutlich und lehnte sich noch einmal zu Sirius. "Halt die Luft an, das fällt auf"

Dann viel ihm was ein..."Hey sag mal..." er grinste Sirius nun vielsagend an "...auf wen von Beiden bist du denn eigentlich eifersüchtig"

Das dürfte Sirius erst mal die Sprache verschlagen und ihn ein wenig beschäftigen...mehr hatte Remus sich bei diesem Satz auch nicht gedacht...Sirius konnte doch eigentlich nur James um Lily beneiden...oder?

Jetzt kam Moony selbst ins grübeln und starrte Sirius eigenartig an...

Doch Sirius drückte ihm nur wütend den Tagespropheten in die Hand und stand auf. "Ich werde jetzt doch mit unseren Lieblingen reden ... hier ist es mir einfach zu nervig ..." So wütend und aufgebracht hatte noch keiner der Marauders Sirius erlebt. Peter betrachtete ihn völlig verwirrt und ließ sogar seine Schokofrösche unangetastet liegen.


End file.
